The Forms We Take, The Hearts We Share
by MissMandS
Summary: As he lifts his head to look at the cage across from him, he wishes he hadn't. Sitting in the cage with a snarl ripping from his throat is Azog, his malformed face twisting and sneering as Alfrid nears him. And even though Bilbo can't understand the words that come from his mouth, he knows that he's agreeing it's way too early in the morning for this shit.


He wakes up to the feeling of nails, too sharp and too long being jabbed into his side. They're digging at his skin, kneading in an attempt to force him awake. Then there is a nose pressing away his neck, snuffling and attempting to lift his head. Despite their attempts he only wakes up when the cage is rattled.

There's the distinct scent of urine as Primula scampers away, shrieking all the while and the sound of hissing as Lobelia attempts to get through the kennel. The man doesn't look at all impressed, his unibrow raising in one smooth motion as he gives them a snaggle toothed grin.

"Wakey, wakey." Alfrid sneers and moves onto the next cage. He reaches out, searching for the sound of shrieking as nails continue to dig into his side. He grabs hold of her hair and gives it a gentle, soothing tug.

"It's okay Prim; they're just waking us up for our baths." And as he lifts his head to look at the cage across from him, he wishes he hadn't. Sitting in the cage with a snarl ripping from his throat is Azog, his malformed face twisting and sneering as Alfrid nears him. And even though Bilbo can't understand the words that come from his mouth, he knows that he's agreeing it's way too early in the morning for this shit.

Alfrid stands and waits for them to line up one by one, each of them naked and doing their best to cover what they can. He doesn't wait for them to get to the front before he's lifting up the bucket of water and throwing it at them, hoping that whatever bodily fluid coats them is washed away. For those who can see it's not so bad, there's a small jump as the icy water hits their skin and sometimes a yelp. But for those like Primula, her shrieks echo off the walls as she rolls in the filthy water on the floor. Thranduil does not shriek or roll around but grits his teeth as his good eye rolls listlessly in the socket.

"Only so much water can do. Go on then, get dressed." Alfrid orders as he tosses the last bucket aside with a clang. Without so much as another word he turns and walks out of the room. Everyone is dripping wet, cold and naked. Every one of them is clamoring for their clothes, not feeling the slightest bit guilty for any hisses, scratches or growls that are exchanged. With each article of clothing put on, with each stroke of hair by a comb or brush, the sounds die down until finally everyone is looking at Bilbo.

"All right everyone, to breakfast we go." Bilbo says and once again and they line up in a single file, following after each other and towards the dining room.

* * *

At the head of the table sits father, his white hair combed and smoothed back from his face. His suit is crisp, free of any wrinkles or lines and his dark eyes calculating as they watch everyone move towards their seats.

"Good morning my children, how are we?" They're cold, some of them still smelling slightly of urine.

"Good, father." They all respond.

"Excellent, excellent. Alfrid is preparing to have the food brought out, while we wait why don't you all recite something for me, hmm? Tell me, why do we never trust humans?" He looks towards Smaug first. It takes him only seconds to answer, the scales on his arms growing a sickly ashen as everyone stares at him.

"Because father, humans are dirty, evil creatures. They will trick us and make us believe that we are friends then mock us and shame us for the things that make us, special." At the nods and murmurs the scales flash and Bilbo sees a golden glint in his eyes. It goes around the table, one by one, each of them talking even as Alfrid comes out and begins setting the food down on the table. He comes to stand beside father, looking over the others.

"If you don't mind my saying Dr. White, these children of yours are a paragon of your intelligence. I see advances in them every day and I know someday, soon, very soon the people will take you seriously. I know," Father holds up a hand, silencing him as he lifts his knife.

"No one likes a suck up Alfrid, go now." Alfrid's face falls at the snickers as he backs away.

"Does anyone have plans for the day?" Father asks between bites of food, glancing over the table but not letting his gaze linger on anyone in particular.

"I was hoping to go out to the park, perhaps take Primula and Dwalin with me. Some fresh air would do them well father." Bilbo says quietly. Father glances towards Primula who alternates between shoving handfuls of food into her mouth and dropping them on the floor. And then towards Dwalin who looks at her with something that is almost worry.

"Can you both keep an eye at Primula? She is quite a handful." He warns.

"It's a school day; parks should be fairly empty. Besides you know well she behaves outdoors." There's a small glint in his eyes as he glances at Primula again, nodding his head ever so slightly.

"Very well then, remember the rules and be back by curfew. Keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble." Father orders, wiping his mouth and scooting back from the table. There's no goodbye from him as he walks out of the room, closing the heavy oak doors behind him. Bilbo counts, one, two, three breaths before papers are being thrust at him under the table: lists, letters, photographs, notes. He shoves them deep into his pockets, nodding at everyone's questions. Yes, today. He will look today. He will try. No, he cannot promise answers today. No, he can't do that today. And again, it's way too early in the morning for this shit.

* * *

So between studying for tests today I was struck with this idea and I can honestly say this is the darkest, most twisted, brutal, sickest idea I've ever gotten for a fanfiction idea.

It will be angsty, it will be sad, it will have sex and it will not have a happy ending. It will fuck with your heads and make you wonder if I'm sane. But I hope you enjoy it, I'm so very happy to be sharing this with you, all. Every character has a backstory, one which I will be bringing to life with each chapter.

And I will put warnings at the beginnings of each chapter as needed, fear not.


End file.
